


Alone In A Tour Bus

by obsessive_iris



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten and Travis please read this for the podcast, Daddy Kink, I want Awsten to react to this, I'm Sorry, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Awsten Knight, Tour Bus Sex, Travis Riddle - Freeform, bottom Otto Wood, kinkshaming, mastrubation, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_iris/pseuds/obsessive_iris
Summary: Awsten thinks he finally has some alone time in the tour bus, but then Otto walks in.Everyone please email this to Awsten and Travis so we can get them to read it!Disclaimer: This story was meant as a joke! Also I don’t actually ship anyone in Waterparks





	Alone In A Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Awsten and Travis, if you’re reading this, hi! I’m sorry for this fanfic. Also I know how you talk about the writers of the fanfics you’re reading sometimes, so just so you know, my name is Grayson! Thanks for reading this weird-ass thing I wrote.

Awsten was lying on his bunk in the tour bus enjoying his alone time when Otto opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Awsten, everyone else is going out for dinner. Looks like it's just us here for an hour or two." He sat down on the couch and kicked off his shoes.

Awsten knew this, but he thought he would be the only one staying behind. He hadn't jacked off since the tour started, so he had decided to do it now, but Otto just ruined his plans. And Awsten was already hard. 

Awsten had said once that he would pay a million dollars to fuck Otto, but he doubted that Otto felt the same about him. How in the hell was he going to get rid of his fucking boner?

"Are you okay?" Otto seemed concerned. Shit.

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure? You're just laying in your bunk not doing anything. I thought we could, I don’t know, hang out or something while the others are gone." Oh no. Awsten was going to have to be social. With the person he was thinking about fucking.

Awsten climbed out of the bunk and sat next to Otto on the couch, trying to hide his boner.

"We could watch TV or something?" Awsten suggested, running a hand through his purple hair.

"Sure. I'll put on The Office." Otto turned on the TV and got comfortable on the couch, leaning on Awsten.

"Um, Otto?"

"What?"

"... uh... nothing." Awsten swallowed. He didn't want to weird Otto out. They'd leaned on each other while watching shows before, and Awsten didn't want Otto to think anything was different this time.

"Okay." Otto looked at him weirdly before turning his head back towards the TV.

Awsten sat there for a few more minutes watching the show and trying not to think about sex, but then Otto's hand slipped off of where it was resting on his leg onto Awsten's thigh. Fuck. If that hand could just go up a little bit higher. Awsten bit his lip, trying to focus on anything except Otto. He nervously bounced his other leg up and down for a few seconds.

"Oh, fuck it."

"Wha-" when Otto turned around, Awsten's lips slammed into his.

Otto kissed back with the same intensity, surprising him. Awsten parted his lips, deepening the kiss. His hands wrapped around Otto's body, pushing him until the older boy was lying down on the couch.

"Otto.." Awsten broke away from the kiss and met Otto's eyes. "Can I please fuck you?"

"Hell yes." Otto fumbled with his pants, undoing them and pulling them off. Awsten did the same, tossing his on top of Otto's on the floor. They both stripped off their shirts and underwear. Awsten kissed Otto again, running a hand through his curly brown hair before Otto broke away. "Do you have lube?"

"Shit, no. Spit will work fine, right?"

Otto shook his head and sighed. "Whatever, just fuck me."

Awsten spit into his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He pushed into Otto, eliciting a moan. Awsten began to thrust back and forth.

“Ah-“ Otto whimpered. “Daddy!”

Awsten stopped and stared at Otto for a second before pulling out and putting his clothes back on.

Otto whined. “What the hell, Awsten?”

Finished with putting his clothes back on, Awsten looked Otto in his beautiful brown eyes. “I don’t fuck with daddy kinks. Ew.” He left the tour bus, slamming the door behind him, and kept walking away from Otto. How was he going to get rid of his boner now?


End file.
